Always
by crazyevildru
Summary: Alice knows just what Jasper needs to cheer up.


**TITLE**: Always  
**AUTHOR**: **crazyevildru**

**PAIRING**: Jasper/Alice  
**TIMELINE**: doesn't really matter  
**LENGTH**: 958 words

**RATING**: NC17

**DISCLAIMER**: Sadly, I'm only borrowing these characters from Stephenie Meyer.  
**Cross posted**: jasperalice, pixie_soldier, ,

**DEDICATION**: to siber- IVU baby!

**BETA**: morrigan728

He watches as she flits around the room, dancing to her own internal soundtrack.

He often follows her movements across any room because she is the moon and sun to him. His world revolves around the petite fairy, his pixie.

He always finds himself amazed that a creature as melodic and graceful as her could ever be a lethal killing machine. He knows he is. He knows he bares the scars of said life. He knows it's all he'll ever be.

Except when she looks at him and her lips slowly curl up into a soft smile.

"Mmm…" she whispers breathlessly as she turns toward the ceiling, but he knows she's seeing beyond that.

He simply stares at her lithe form, frozen in the silence that is their life. She's statuesque and he can hardly believe he did anything in his life deserving enough of holding such a beautiful creature in his arms.

He blinks and she's beside him, sliding her arms around him, standing on her tip toes to kiss his chin softly.

"Jazz?" her voice sings to his heart like no other could. "Let's go to our rock."

He smiles inside as his own visions cloud his mind, as her emotions flood his system and he's once again taken aback at how unabashedly she loves him.

"We'll have about an hour," she whispers before tugging his hand toward their window. She steps off the edge and he watches her twirl as she falls and lands flawlessly on the ground below. He launches himself out the window and lands ten feet in front of her. He watches her lazy cartwheels as she approaches.

Her lips finally meet his in a passionate kiss that leaves him disoriented.

"Race you," she laughs as she shoves him to the ground and takes off.

He laughs as he struggles to catch up with her lead. He sees her bouncing from tree to tree as he runs. He hears her sweet laugh and the wonderful things she whispers for his ears only. He loves so many things about his Alice, but her complete and unadulterated joy is the most important thing he gets from her.

She gives him hope.

She always has.

They race up the mountain to a flat embankment of rocks at the very top, out of the cloud cover. She's laying on it, basking in the sunlight and she shines so brilliantly in the sun, it seems impossible that she could be even brighter to him.

She's already unbuttoning her top as he approaches with a smile.

"Every time I see you in the light, I'm blinded," he tells her as he joins her on their rock.

His arm slips around her tiny waste as he pulls her into his embrace, kissing her glistening mouth soundly. Her tongue tastes like heaven to him and he can hardly imagine any thing more satisfying.

He pulls her shirt from her body to reveal her glittering skin and his tongue slides down her collarbone and back up to her neck and she whimpers as he sucks on her still pulse point.

"Jaaazzz," she complains softly but her complaint ceases as his hand slips down inside her jeans.

He knows his beautiful pixie will only wait just so long before soft kisses and gentle touches will no longer satisfy her thirst. But he enjoys these rare precious moments when she allows herself the vulnerability her small stature gives her.

His mouth floods with desire for her as she writhes on the rock, arching into his touch, her body begging for it. He feels every plea before it escapes her lips. Every wave of her excitement and desire hits them both simultaneously and he soon feels her hands ripping hungrily at his clothes.

He tears at her jeans as well and their shredded clothing joins the numerous torn outfits that surround their rock, their special place of hope and light and warmth.

He kisses down her body, sucking on her sparkling skin. The delight she feels at every new sensation creeps into his own being and he's ravenous for her taste, for her flesh. He dives between her legs and wraps his arms around her thighs to hold her open to him, to drink from her.

Her whimpers and screams echo through his body and bounce off the valley as well but it matters not.

Neither glistening body cares if the whole world feels their love, hears their desire.

"Jazz," she groans, tugging on his hair, when she's had enough, when her senses are so wound that she doesn't know where she ends and he begins. He feels how lost she gets in him and he allows himself to get lost in her as he enters the delicious solace she offers.

Her body immediately wraps around his and they stare into each other's eyes as their hips move. He sees every warm delight she feels. He feels every ounce of pleasure that shoots up her spine. His intense devotion drowns her senses and her illuminated beauty blinds him, over and over again it blinds him.

An hour after the break in clouds has passed, they still lay on their rock, wrapped up in each other, basking in their contentment.

"Thank you," he murmurs in her ear.

"Don't thank me," she giggles softly. "Whenever you get mopey, you're two seconds away from deciding what you need. I just beat you to it every time."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who feels mopiness," he ponders.

"Well I know you better than you know yourself, Jasper Whitlock. And I know when you need me before you do."

"I need you always," he whispers.

"Well that works out then, since I happen to have always to give."

-Fin-


End file.
